


Let’s Go, Bruce

by AestheticStreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticStreak/pseuds/AestheticStreak
Summary: Thor needs some comforting after the snap, luckily Bruce is there for him.Requested by @laviepotato on tumblr





	Let’s Go, Bruce

The remaining Avengers gathered around visions body. The gaping hole in his head where the mind stone once rested and sound of the snap echoing in the distance brought the survivors to reality. The team stood there in silence wondering who else survived and what comes next. After several minutes Steve finally broke the silence. “We just lost our friends. revenge is at its finest, avengers assemble.” The team began heading towards the palace. Bruce takes a step out of the broken hulk buster but slips. “Banner!” Thor shouts as he rushes to Bruce’s side. “Are you alright?” “Yeah, I just tripped.” Bruce responded. “Are you okay, thor? I thought you died.” Bruce asked, his tone worried. Thor extended a hand for Bruce to grab on to. “I’m fine.” Thor answered in a low, but shaky voice like he was holding back tears. Bruce reached out to Thors hand, feeling his face go red as the god closed his hand over Bruce’s and pulled him too his feet. “Thanks.” Bruce muttered trying not to show any of his feeling for Thor. Bruce thought that someone as perfect as Thor would never want to be with someone like him. He planned to never tell Thor about these feelings fearing that their friendship could be ruined. The pair caught up to the team remaining in silence for the rest of the walk back.

When the team gathered for a meeting Bruce noticed Thor was quiet, much too quiet. It was strange to see the god so silent. The sound of his booming voice which usually filled rooms was gone. The absence of Thors spirit made everyone uneasy. Further into the meeting Thor tried to slip away being unnoticed, of course being Thor god of thunder that wasn’t as easy as he anticipated. The topic changed momentarily as the group wonder where Thor went off too. “I’ll go look for him!” Bruce blurted. He felt embarrassment bubble up almost as instantaneously as he said that sentence. “Bring him back here when you find him.” Steve replied. Bruce didn’t know how long he walked the halls of the palace. Every minute it took to find Thor felt like hours. He was coming close to heading back to the team without Thor until he heard someone sobbing. Bruce followed the sobs until he found Thor huddled up at the end of a long hallway. Bruce sat down next to Thor. Unsure of how to comfort the god he offered a hug. Thor accepted, engulfing the small scientist in his grasp. Thor choked out a small “Thank you.” in between sniffles. The back of Bruce’s shirt began to wet with Thors tears. “I’m scared, and I’ve lost everything.” Hearing those words made Bruce pull Thor into a soft kiss. “You haven’t lost me.” He said after their lips parted.  
Thor started at the scientist in awe. “Banner, I-“ Thor started but Bruce cut into his sentence. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Bruce began to get up when Thor pulled him back down. “It’s okay Banner, I feel the same way too!” Thor cupped Bruce’s face with his hands and brought him into a quick kiss. 

“Lets go, banner. They’re probably worried about us by now.” 

“You know you can just call me Bruce.”

“Let’s go, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, sorry it isn’t what you were expecting. The ending was a bit rushed so it’s not as good as the rest of the fic. If someone wants to request a ThorBruce fic from me go to my tumblr @brucethor-is-lit


End file.
